CINTA
by Chrisanne Sakura
Summary: OS dari beberapa drabble yg terangkai dari alfabet yg menyusun kata C.I.N.T.A warn: mostly KnB male chara X OC part 1 : KagaNari part 2 : AkaNo part 3 : MidoHara
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, OC dan AU** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apapun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **C.I.N.T.A**

 **.**

~ 1st Part ~

 **(Kagami Taiga X OC: Kaminari Fuko)**

.

.

.

 **C untuk Cooking**

"Kagami-kun, kau bisa membuat ini?" Gadis berambut coklat sebahu itu menyodorkan sebuah resep pada pemuda berambut merah kehitaman itu. Kagami menerima resep itu dan membacanya sekilas.

Alisnya yang unik bertaut. "Katsudon?" Manik rubinya menatap heran pada sang gadis yang tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk riang di hadapannya.

"Hmm, katsudon!"

Kagami melempar tatapan yang seolah berkata apa-kau-sedang-bercanda?! Kekehan renyah gadis bernama Kaminari Fuko itu menjadi jawaban yang membingungkan bagi _Power Forward_ tim basket Seirin itu.

Kaminari menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tangan Kagami lalu menyeretnya menuju dapur di apartemen miliknya.

" _Cho-chotto matte!_ Kaminari?"

Lagi-lagi Kaminari hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sedikit genit. Membuat Kagami tersipu dengan _awkward_ -nya. Kaminari segera memasangkan apron merah pada Kagami dan dirinya.

"Ajari aku memasak katsudon, Kagami-kun!"

Dan Kagami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil terkekeh geli.

"Siapkan dirimu, Kaminari! Aku pengajar yang displin, lho!"

.

 **I untuk Ice Cream Sandwich**

"Haah, panasnya!"

"Kagami-kun, Kaminari-san mencarimu. Dia ada di luar."

"Eh? Oh, baiklah. _Sankyuu,_ Kuroko!"

Kagami pun berdiri dari _bench_ tempatnya melepas lelah setelah menyelesaikan bagian latihan neraka dari Pelatih mereka, Aida Riko. Ia menuju pintu _gym_ dan menemui gadis manis yang sudah menunggunya di luar.

"Kagami-kun! Maaf mengganggumu latihan."

"Oh, eh, tidak juga. Ada apa kemari Kaminari? Tidak biasanya."

"Ini."

Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dilapisi kain pembungkus berwarna merah bata dengan sulaman komikal kepala harimau yang lucu menghiasi sisi depan kotak tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Camilan untukmu dan anggota Seirin lainnya. Aku baru pertama kali membuatnya, tapi aku yakin rasanya tidak kalah dari buatan Kagami-kun. Kalian sudah selesai latihan bukan? Aku rasa tidak masalah jika memakannya sekarang."

Kagami masih terlihat berpikir mengenai kemungkinan dari isi kotak yang dipegangnya tersebut. Rasanya sedikit dingin. Kaminari tersenyum penuh makna saat melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang memang sedikit 'lamban'. Ia menarik lengan Kagami sehingga Kagami sedikit menunduk.

"Jangan dipandangi terus Kagami-kun, nanti bisa meleleh, lho! Psst, makanya tadi aku titipin dulu di kulkas kantin sekolah, supaya tidak meleleh." Bisik sang gadis di telinga Kagami yang memerah. Kaminari jadi tak tahan untuk menggodanya, ia mengecup pipi sang Ace dengan kilat, lalu segera menjauhkan diri dan berbalik pergi.

"Sudah ya? Salam buat Aida- _senpai_ dan teman-teman yang lain. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng denganmu, _mata ashita ne!_ "

Kagami hanya terbengong melihat gadisnya yang melambaikan tangannya dan pergi begitu saja seolah tidak terjadi apa pun di antara mereka. Pipinya kembali memanas mengingat kecupan super kilat yang baru saja meninggalkan jejak di sana.

"Ka-Kaminari, _baka!_ " makinya dengan lirih sambil menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kagami-kun! Kenapa lama?!"

"Hiyyyaaaa! Kuroko! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba!"

"Aku sudah dari tadi di sini. Kagami-kun dipanggil pelatih."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Kalian lama sekali, ada apa sih?" tegur Aida begitu keduanya kembali ke dalam _gym_.

"Maaf, _Kantouku._ Kaminari memberiku caemilan untuk dimakan kita semua."

"Eh? Kaminari-chan? Wah, baik sekali! Memangnya dia membuat apa kali ini?"

"Oii, Kagami! Awas ya kalau kau macam-macam dengan Kaminari-chan!"

"Tenang, Hyuuga! Kita bisa urus itu bersama!"

Hawa membunuh tiba-tiba menguar dari kapten tim Seirin dan beberapa _senpai_ lainnya. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Kaminari sudah seperti adik perempuan buat seluruh _senpai_ di tim Seirin. Jadi, mereka sangat protektif pada gadis manis itu. Dan ancaman itu membuat Kagami bergidik ngeri.

 _PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!_

Aida _menggeplak_ kepala Hyuuga, Izuki dan Koganei dengan kipas kertas besar miliknya. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, atau kalian tidak akan mendapat jatah!" omel sang pelatih yang membuat ketiga senpai di tim Seirin itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka kuat-kuat. Memohon ampun.

Setelah teman-temannya tenang, Aida lalu membuka kotak milik Kaminari. Dari dalamnya mengepul uap tipis yang menyejukkan.

"Wah, dingin! Wanginya pun enak!"

Potongan-potongan biskuit sekali suap yang berlapis es krim vanilla pun menyapa mereka dari dalam kotak. Tanpa sadar semua anggota tim langsung menatap isi kotak tersebut dengan tatapan yang berbinar dan lapar. Aida pun segera membagikan kudapan sedap itu kepada semua orang.

"Woh, Khagwamhi. Kaw hawrus bweterhiwahasih hada Hwamihari. Aish wrim hanwich-nha wenak sekawlih," celetuk Koganei dengan mulut yang penuh.

Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan kikuknya. " _Hai'_ ," ujarnya lirih.

.

 **N untuk Notice Me**

Kadang butuh tanda-tanda dan sinyal-sinyal yang sangat jelas supaya Kaminari bisa menyampaikan maksudnya pada _Bakagami_. Karena yang bersangkutan tidak bisa diajak bermain _kode_. Istilahnya, sinyal dan tanda yang jelas saja Kagami masih belum mengerti, apa lagi bila petunjuknya samar-samar.

Di situ kadang Kaminari bisa tertawa sendiri karena geli dengan tingkah sang kekasih, yang tingkat kepolosannya benar-benar berada di tingkat _super-unexpectedly_. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada si pemuda yang tidak peka itu. Namun mungkin karena kepolosannya itu jugalah yang membuat sosok sangar itu terlihat menarik di mata si gadis.

Contohnya saja, bila Kaminari ingin kencan berdua dengan si _'Tiger'_.

"Kagami-kun, antarin aku belanja besok ya?"

" _Oshu!_ Kebetulan besok tidak ada latihan."

"Kita pergi dulu ke taman bermain ya?"

"Hmm, boleh juga."

"Jemput aku ya?"

"Baiklah, jam 8 kau sudah harus siap, oke?"

" _Hai'!_ "

Atau bila ingin makan malam romantis ala KagaNari berikut ini.

"Kagami-kun, tolong belikan lilin dan buket bunga! Juga jus jeruk, yang isinya 1 liter ya? Jangan yang kalengan! Ayo, cepat! Cepat!" ujar Kaminari sembari menarik sang kekasih keluar dari apartemennya sendiri.

"Haah?! Buat apa? Kaminari?!"

 _BLAM!_

"Jangan pulang sebelum pesananku dibelikan!"

"Haah?! Ya ampun!"

Dan dengan langkah gontai si macan kebanggaan Seirin pun membelikan pesanan sang kekasih tercinta. Ia pergi sedikit lebih jauh dari kompleks apartemennya untuk mendatangi toko bunga dan membeli sebuket bunga mawar di sana. Ia kemudian membeli lilin dan jus jeruk di konbini terdekat yang ada di lingkungan apartemennya. Dan pulang.

 _TING TONG!_

Kagami memencet bel di pintu apartemennya sendiri. Wajahnya sedikit suntuk karena hari ini rencananya ia ingin menonton pertandingan basket di salah satu tv channel sambil makan ramen, bersantai dan sedikit bermalas-malasan.

Namun kekasihnya datang dan tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berbelanja ini dan itu. _Haaah …_ helaan napas yang panjang pun keluar menjadi keluhan tak terungkapkan.

"Sebentar!" teriak sang gadis dari dalam apartemen.

 _CKLEK!_

Pintu pun dibuka dan Kagami heran karena senyum ceria yang terukir di wajah manis sang kekasih yang menyambutnya terlihat begitu penuh dengan misteri. _Ada apa ini?_ pikirnya. Sampai di dalam, Kagami masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, hingga wangi hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja menarik kembali kesadarannya yang sempat melayang entah ke mana. Kejadian selanjutnya terlalu cepat untuk diingat oleh pemuda berwajah sangar, tapi berpikiran lamban dan berhati lembut itu.

 _KLIK!_

Lampu bagian tengah dipadamkan. Sinar lilin yang terpancar temaram membuat Kagami akhirnya terkekeh perlahan. Menyadari makna dibalik semua yang terjadi. Sementara itu senyum di wajah Kaminari semakin lebar, membuatnya semakin manis.

" _Happy anniversary_ , Kagami-kun."

Kagami beringsut maju dan menarik tubuh Kaminari untuk masuk dalam dekapan eratnya. " _Hmm, happy anniversary too,_ Fuko."

Adalah kata-kata yang terakhir mampu diucapkan Kagami – dalam bahasa Inggris dengan fasih tentunya – saat itu.

.

 **T untuk Topping**

Kagami berputar-putar di stan buah-buahan di swalayan sore itu. Di dalam troli yang berada di sampingnya telah dipenuhi segala macam makanan baik baru berbentuk bahan baku mentah, maupun yang telah diawetkan dan makanan instan lainnya.

Kagami menimbang-nimbang antara apel dan pir di tangannya. Yang mana yang akan dia pilih?

Selagi berpikir tentang keduanya, manik rubi itu tertumbuk dengan tumpukan kotak strawberry dan kiwi yang ada di seberang stan.

"Apa strawberry saja ya?" gumamnya lagi. "Atau kiwi?"

Pada akhirnya ia malah memborong keempatnya untuk masuk ke dalam troli dan kemudian ia membayarnya di kasir. Setelah selesai berbelanja, Kagami segera pulang.

Ia mengeluarkan semua barang belanjaannya dan menatanya pada tempatnya. Sayuran dan buah-buahan, juga bahan makanan beku dan bahan makanan yang masih mentah dimasukannya ke dalam kulkas. Sementara bahan makanan instan seperti mie, dan lain-lain dimasukan ke dalam rak _counter_.

Ia mengeluarkan telur, terigu, margarin, baking powder, vanili, gula dan susu cair. Ia memanaskan oven. Lalu dengan cekatan mengocok adonan cake dan memanggangnya. Selagi memanggang ia menyiapkan krim dan _topping_ untuk cake. Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel pada oven berdenting menandakan cake yang dipanggang telah matang.

Dengan hati-hati Kagami mengeluarkannya dari oven. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun mulai menghias kue dengan krim dan _topping_ yang telah disiapkannya tadi. Pada permukaan kue yang sengaja dibiarkannya kosong dihiasnya dengan tulisan dari krim. _Kaminari Fuko._ Dan selesai.

 _TING TONG!_

Dering bel di pintu depan membuat Kagami tersenyum. Ia segera pergi menyambut tamunya.

Di balik pintu, Kaminari menyapanya dengan senyum ceria seperti biasa. Kagami menyeretnya hingga ke dapur.

"Duduk dan tunggu!" perintahnya pada sang gadis yang sedikit keheranan melihat tingkah sang Ace dari Seirin yang tidak biasanya. Namun Kaminari memilih untuk menuruti kekasihnya.

"Kagami-kun? Ada apa?"

Kagami terkekeh. "Hmm? Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kaminari mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yah, ini bukan seperti Kagami-kun yang biasanya, jadi aku merasa ada yang kausembunyikan. Benar kan, Kagami-kun?"

Tampang Kagami berubah menjadi masam. "Huh? Kau ini, dasar! Pokoknya tunggu di situ!"

Kaminari tertunduk sedih, ia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat suasana hati Kagami menjadi buruk. Apa dia keceplosan lagi?

Sementara itu Kagami sedikit menyengir geli, melihat perubahan di wajah yang selalu cerah bak mentari di musim panas itu. Ia kemudian mengambil cake yang baru saja ia buat. Lalu perlahan-lahan mengendap-endap di belakang Kaminari. Ia meletakan kue itu di hadapan sang gadis yang masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri itu.

"Kau jelek kalau cemberut begitu."

Kaminari terbelalak ketika cake itu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan komentar Kagami padanya. Ia bingung.

"Hah?!" Ia berusaha menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak bisa. Karena Kagami bergelayut manja di pundaknya. Tangan kokoh Kagami melingkari pinggang dan lehernya, mendekapnya dari belakang dengan dagu yang bertopang di kepalanya. Cukup lama.

Kagami kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Yang aku tahu kau sangat menyukai apel, tapi menurutku apel kurang cocok untuk dijadikan _topping_ kue. Ya sudah, kugunakan saja semuanya."

Kaminari terpaku di tempat duduknya, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. _Speechless._ Sejak kapan Kagami-nya jadi suka membuat kejutan manis seperti ini? Sejak kapan Kagami bermain _kode-kodean_ begini? Lagi pula kenapa suaranya jadi bisa seseksi itu? Dan pertanyaan lain yang muncul memenuhi kepalanya dan tak mampu diungkapkan Kaminari.

Kagami sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Mengambil lilin dan korek api dari dapur lalu memasangnya di atas kue dan menyalakan lilinnya. Kaminari masih tidak mampu bereaksi kecuali mata besarnya yang cantik mengerjap pelan.

Kagami terkekeh geli. "Kenapa, Fuko? Ayo ucapkan permohonan, lalu tiup lilinnya."

"Ka-kau? Ini– Kenapa–?"

" _Happy birthday_ , Fuko. Nah, ayo, buat permohonan, atau lilinnya akan meleleh!"

Kaminari menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya matanya berkaca-kaca. Isak kecil pun lolos dari bibirnya. Namun ia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya dan menutup iris hazel miliknya sejenak dan mengucapkan permohonan di dalam hati.

Saat ia membuka matanya, ia menyadari cengiran jahil di wajah Kagami terukir lebih lebar dari biasanya. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan kejutan yang tak pernah disangka-sangka olehnya. Tanpa sadar air matanya pun meleleh ke pipinya.

Kagami menghapus air mata itu dengan jempolnya. Lalu mengecup kening Kaminari dengan lembut. "Aku senang kau terkejut. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Jadi, kau meneleponku untuk bertanya soal _topping_ hanya untuk mengerjaiku?!"

"Ah, tidak juga sih. Tapi biasanya kau yang membuatku terkejut. Sekali-kali aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Lagi pula ini hari ulang tahunmu. Tak masalah bukan? Aku memang tak pandai menyatakan maksudku, jadi ya, pembicaraan tentang _topping_ itu sebagai pengalihan."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mendapatkan ide ini dari Kuroko-kun?!"

"Eh? Sudah ketahuan ya?"

"Kagami-kun, _baka!_ "

"EEEH?!"

 _CUP!_

" _Arigatou,_ Kagami-kun! Aku suka kejutannya." Kaminari mengecup pipi Kagami yang seketika berubah menjadi semerah rambutnya. "Mau apa pun _topping_ -nya asalkan Kagami-kun yang membuatnya, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. _Hontou ni arigatou._ "

Giliran pemain basket bernomor punggung 10 itu yang terdiam, terbungkam oleh _gesture_ manis sang kekasih.

"Ah, tapi! Untuk _topping_ kue seharusnya kau pakai strawberry dan kiwi saja, Kagami-kun!"

Kagami tidak mendengar apa-apa karena terlalu menyukai sensasi hangat yang baru saja didapatkannya.

.

 **A untuk A Promise**

Tak terasa tiga tahun pun berlalu. Kini seluruh siswa kelas tiga sedang mengikuti upacara kelulusan di aula Seirin. Kagami duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuroko. Sementara itu, berjarak dua barisan ke sebelah kanan, Kaminari duduk bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Di tahun ketiga, mereka tidak sekelas. Kagami berada di kelas B bersama Kuroko, sementara Kaminari mendapatkan kelas D bersama Furihata. Setelah mendengarkan ceramah dari Kepala Sekolah dan pelepasan secara simbolis, maka seluruh siswa kelas tiga pun dinyatakan lulus!

Kagami dan Kuroko beserta seluruh anggota tim basket masih menghadiri acara perpisahan dengan para _kouhai_ mereka yang dilaksanakan di ruang klub basket. Kaminari sendiri masih sibuk berfoto bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Semakin berlalunya waktu, banyak teman-teman mereka yang pulang ke rumah dan merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan keluarga mereka. Kaminari melirik arloji yang dengan manis melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 03:12 PM. Setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, ia pun menuju ke atap sekolah.

Senyumnya terus menghiasi wajahnya selama perjalanannya menuju ke atap sekolah. Tempat di mana ia bertemu dengan si macan yang ketiduran untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat yang sama di mana ia mulai menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya bersama dengan Kagami. Tempat yang sama pula di mana Kagami menyatakan perasaannya dengan malu-malu. Yah walau bisa dibilang sebenarnya Kaminari duluan yang menyatakan perasaannya.

Tawa kecil pun keluar dari bibir peachnya. Hatinya menghangat saat mengenang begitu banyak hal yang terjadi sepanjang ia bersekolah di sini. Kali pertama mereka bertengkar, kali pertama mereka berbagi cerita, berbagi mimpi dan harapan.

Kakinya menjejak di atap sekolah. dirinya disambut oleh semilir angin musim semi yang berembus sejuk. Sejenak rasa sesak itu menghimpit hatinya. Oh, ia bahkan belum pulang ke rumah, tapi ia sudah mulai merindukan sekolah ini.

Pemandangan dari atas selalu membuatnya kagum dan terpesona. Namun kali ini entah kenapa malah membuatnya sedih. Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Ia semakin dewasa. Akankah semua kenangan ini menghilang?

Kaminari menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lalu memejamkan matanya, menikmati hari terakhirnya di sekolah dengan meresapi setiap kenangan yang pernah dibuatnya di Seirin. Tanpa ia sadari, ia jatuh tertidur.

Setelah sekian waktu berlalu, Kaminari tersentak bangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk dapat memfokuskan atensinya yang masih mengabur. Buru-buru ia meliri arlojinya. Manik hazel-nya terbelalak saat melihat jarum jam mengarah ke angka 5 dan jarum menit mengarah ke angka 6. Ia mengedarkan atensinya ke sekelilingnya, matahari sudah mulai menghilang di balik horizon.

"AH! Kenapa aku ketiduran di sini?!"

"Ngh? Hmm, Fuko? Kau sudah bangun?" Suara yang serak khas orang bangun tidur itu membuat Kaminari menoleh ke sampingnya.

Kagami sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku lalu menguap lebar. Kaminari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, malu. Pose Kagami saat itu entah kenapa terlihat begitu seksi buatnya. Kaminari mengutuk ketidakpekaan Kagami di dalam hati.

"Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak menelepon ke rumah. Bibi meneleponku untuk mencarimu. Kalau mau tidur sebaiknya kau pulang ke rumah, Fuko. Jangan di sini. Kalau kau masuk angin bagaimana?"

Dan Kaminari baru saja sadar kalau tubuhnya diselimuti oleh gakuran milik Kagami, yang tentu saja terlalu besar di tubuhnya yang cukup mungil bila dibandingkan dengan si macan Seirin. Pipinya lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirku di sekolah lebih lama. Aku lupa mengirim pesan pada ibu. _Etto_ , Kagami-kun? Kenapa tahu aku di sini?"

"Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku tahu. Lagi pula bukan _Kagami_ , tapi Taiga! Yang penting lain kali jangan sampai lupa memberitahu keluargamu kalau kau akan pulang terlambat. Oke?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari sang Ace membuat pipi Kaminari merona hebat. "Ma-maaf, aku belum terbiasa."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang biasakan!"

"Eh?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu pandai berbicara, tapi ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Fuko."

Sang macan terlihat tersipu malu saat menghadapkan wajah Kaminari untuk fokus melihat hanya kepadanya. Manik ruby dan hazel itu saling bertatapan.

"A-aku akan pergi ke Amerika seminggu lagi. Aku akan kuliah di sana dan meraih cita-citaku. Ng, a-aku menyayangimu, dan ingin selalu bersama denganmu. Ka-karena itu, aku tak akan menahanmu di sisiku. Er, maksudku, kau juga harus meraih cita-citamu. Karena aku pun begitu …"

Kaminari sadar, inilah saat yang tidak pernah ingin dialaminya. Berpisah dengan seseorang yang disayanginya untuk meraih masa depan yang mereka impikan. Rasanya ia tak sanggup mendengar kata berpisah dari Kagami.

" … aku ingin kita berjuang untuk meraih impian kita masing-masing. Aku tahu tidak mudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, karenanya aku tak akan memintamu untuk menungguku, kalau kau tidak mau."

Bibir Kaminari bergetar, ia menahan kuat-kuat perasaan takut yang bergelayut di benaknya sedari tadi. Bila terlepas, ia yakin ia tak akan mampu menahan dirinya.

"Tapi aku berjanji untuk kembali padamu, bila aku sudah lebih layak, dan bila perasaanmu itu masih untukku, aku akan me– me– …,"

"Eh?"

Kagami memalingkan mukanya. Kalau Kaminari memerhatikan dengan seksama, semburat merah itu menjalar dari pipi Kagami hingga ke cuping telingnya. Bisakah ia berkata kalau wajah Kagami sekarang sedang terbakar?

"Pokoknya, setelah aku memiliki pekerjaan yang layak, aku akan datang lagi ke rumahmu!"

"He?! Untuk apa?!"

Perempatan siku tiba-tiba berdenyut kuat di pelipis Kagami. "Aku akan melamarmu! Karena itu, meski rasanya mustahil tapi tunggulah aku! Aku akan berjuang supaya aku pantas berada di sisimu dan layak menjadi pendampingmu! Kau mengerti Kaminari Fuko?! Lima tahun lagi aku akan mengubah nama margamu menjadi Kagami! Hmphh–"

Kaminari secara refleks menutup mulut Kagami menggunakan kedua tangannya begitu kalimat pernyataan itu keluar. Untunglah hanya mereka berdua yang ada di atap sekolah sekarang ini.

" _Baka!_ Taiga-kun, _baka! Baka! Baka! Bakaa!_ " sembur Kaminari dengan wajah yang tak kalah merona dari Kagami. "Kau ini! Benar-benar bodoh!"

Kagami melepaskan tangan Kaminari yang menutupi mulutnya. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Fuko! Ak –,"

Rubi kembali bersirobok dengan hazel yang tertutup lapisan bening. Sebulir likuid bening itu pun meluncur ke pipi yang merona hangat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menepati janjimu! Aku tidak mau tahu, Taiga-kun. Kau harus berjanji untuk kembali! Kalau tidak, aku akan membencimu seumur hidupku!"

Senyum pun terbit di wajah Kagami. Ia lalu menarik Kaminari ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil berbisik lirih. "Hmm, _yakusoku da!_ "

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Hola, _minna-san!_ Perkenalkan, aku Chrisanne Sakura, newbie yang baru belajar nulis di fandom Kuroko No Basuke Indonesia. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! #bowed_. Ini fic pertamaku untuk fandom KnBI. Rencananya sih ini buat kado ultah kakakku, Viselle-nee yang cinta banget sama Kagami. Tapi berhubung waktu itu aku masih belum punya ide mau bikin fic apa, jadi terpaksa belum bisa kuberikan padanya.

Ah ya, OC yang kugunakan dalam fic ini adalah milik Viselle-nee. Kupinjam supaya mempermudah diriku di dalam penulisan fiksi ini. Untuk Viselle-nee: Nee-chan, _gomen ne_ baru bisa kasih sekarang, _ganbatte_ buat tugas-tugas yang Nee-chan kerjakan! Jangan lupa _update_ ya? _#blowakiss_

P.S. (Edited 2 Februari 2016) Ada beberapa kesalahan yang kubuat kemarin XO, sehingga saat aku membaca kembali fic ini, aku berusaha memperbaiki bagian yang salah. Mohon maaf juga karena sebelumnya aku salah mendeskripsikan warna iris Fuko, seharusnya hazel bukan amethyst.

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-taman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. \\(^_^)/ Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, OC dan AU** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apapun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **C.I.N.T.A**

 **.**

~ 2nd Part ~

 **(Akashi Seijuurou X OC: Amano Yuzuki)**

.

.

.

 **C untuk Curious**

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang yang absolut. Mutlak. Atau setidaknya begitulah yang dikatakan orang-orang mengenai sosok pemuda berambut merah dengan tinggi badan 173 cm itu. Lahir dari keluarga bangsawan dan memiliki kharisma layaknya seorang raja menjadikan sosok yang sebenarnya memiliki kepribadian ramah dan perhatian itu selalu diidentikan dengan tuan penguasa yang bertangan besi. Tidak bisa dibantah.

 _Well_ , kalau kita berkaca sejenak ke belakang mungkin sebutan sang penguasa tiran memang cocok disandingkan dengannya. Memiliki kepribadian yang dualis membuat dirinya sempat bertindak egois yang membuat semua orang, tak terkecuali, tunduk untuk mengikuti semua perintahnya dan juga takluk di hadapannya.

Dengan kata lain, kalau mau hidupmu selamat sentosa, jangan pernah mencoba mencari masalah dengannya. Jika tidak, maka kau mau tak mau harus mempertaruhkan seluruh kehidupanmu saat itu juga. Sebab sudah dipastikan bahwa sampai ke ujung dunia pun, kau tak akan lolos dari amukan sang kaisar merah.

Namun berkat kekalahan yang dialaminya dalam pertandingan Rakuzan vs Seirin di Winter Cup yang lalu, kini sang kaisar bisa dibilang sudah kembali ke sosoknya yang dulu. Atau katakan saja ia punya kendali untuk mengontrol kepribadiannya yang satu lagi. Hebat kan?

Sayangnya, tak banyak yang mengetahui hal ini kecuali orang-orang yang dekat dengan sang kaisar. Dan salah satu yang tidak mengetahui hal itu adalah gadis manis bermahkota keperakan yang baru saja pindah ke Rakuzan dengan status 'siswa baru', Amano Yuzuki.

Desas-desus yang didengarnya sebelum pindah ke Rakuzan awal Januari – mengenai sang kaisar – membuatnya sangat berhati-hati dan bahkan cenderung menjaga jarak dengan Akashi. Meski seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa orang yang pertama kali akan ditemuinya saat masuk ke SMA Rakuzan adalah Akashi Seijuurou sendiri, sang Ketua Komite Disiplin.

Ah, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Akashi itu genius. Dari sisi manapun kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu, bukanlah menjadi soal bagi Akashi untuk menariknya keluar dan mengungkapkannya. Seharusnya Amano menyadari hal itu.

"Amano Yuzuki-san. Atau lebih baik kupanggil dengan Amano-san saja. Kautahu ? Seharusnya menurut etika yang berlaku adalah tidak sopan untuk menghindari tatapan dari lawan bicara saat yang bersangkutan sedang berbicara kepadamu."

"Eh? _Su-sumimasen,_ Akashi-san bu-bukan maksudku untuk –,"

"Hoo? Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau kau takut padaku?"

"Ti-tidak!"

"Menarik sekali. Sudah lama tidak ada yang bersikap seperti itu saat berbicara denganku. Menurutmu apa aku menakutkan?"

"Ha-hah?!"

Akashi terkekeh di dalam benaknya, atau sebenarnya sedang tertawa? Yang pasti ia merasa senang. Entah mengapa. Tanyakan saja padanya.

Meski yang tampak di luar hanyalah seringai jahil, tapi sanggup membuat para gadis di luar sana terpesona dan para fansnya akan menjerit histeris – karena melihat seringai nakal tapi seksi itu bertengger di wajah sang kaisar. Namun sayang, bagi Amano hal itu justru malah terlihat menakutkan.

' _Hiiiy, aku akan mati. Hiks, bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku sudah membuat Akashi-san marah,"_ tangis sang gadis di dalam hati.

Sementara itu bagi Akashi, ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang menarik daripada kejuaraan Interhigh yang akan diadakan musim panas tahun ini. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang menggelitik dalam diri Akashi. Penasaran.

' _Gadis ini lucu sekali. Entah dia ketakutan atau apa, tapi ekspresi wajahnya sangat lucu. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya.'_

"Aku tidak suka dibuat menunggu Amano-san. Jadi bisa jelaskan sikapmu ini?"

Amano menggigit bibirnya, ketakutan. Memberanikan diri menatap sang kaisar, Amano pun berujar, "Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan ini, Akashi-san. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan … dan …." Akashi menunggu. "Aku tidak takut pada Akashi-san. Ha-hanya saja, tolong berhenti memandangku seolah aku ini adalah mangsa."

Detik berikutnya Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

 **I untuk Imperfect**

Nebuya dan Hayama terpingkal-pingkal. Saat mendengar bocoran cerita mengenai gadis bersurai keperakan itu dari beberapa anggota Komite Disiplin yang kebetulan berada di tempat kejadian saat peristiwa itu terjadi.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertawa jika kejadiannya seperti itu. Mibuchi sendiri memilih tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal itu, walau sebenarnya ia penasaran dengan sosok gadis yang mampu membuat Sei-chan tertawa seperti itu.

Akashi jarang tertawa, walau bukan berarti tidak pernah. Namun sampai membuat sang kaisar terbahak-bahak adalah peristiwa langka, yang patut dicari tahu kebenarannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Mibuchi saat itu.

Karenanya setelah latihan selesai, ketiganya pun mendatangi Akashi yang sedang beristirahat sejenak di _bench gym_.

"Sei-chan? Ada waktu?"

Kening Akashi berkerut meski tak terlalu kelihatan. Cengiran tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Ya? Ada apa Mibuchi-san?"

"Kautahu? Kami mendengar rumor yang cukup … menghebohkan, yang terjadi di ruangan Komite Disiplin baru-baru ini. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hoo. Aku tak tahu kalau peristiwa itu akan menjadi gempar seperti ini, tapi, yah … bukan hal yang harus dirahasiakan juga sih. Aku tidak tahu kalau _Uncrowned King_ menyukai hal-hal seperti ini."

Ketiganya seketika berkeringat dingin begitu mendengar perkataan Akashi. _Kouhai_ mereka yang satu ini memang berbeda dari yang lain. Jadi, meskipun Akashi sudah kembali ke sosok yang ramah, tapi aura penguasa miliknya itu tak akan pernah bisa berganti semudah itu. Tetap saja Mibuchi, Hayama dan Nebuya harus berhati-hati supaya tidak membangkitkan pribadi yang satunya lagi.

Akashi terkekeh geli memandang reaksi ketiga _senpai_ -nya itu

"Ada apa Mibuchi-san, Hayama-san dan Nebuya-san? Tenang, aku sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menambah porsi latihan kalian hanya karena kalian bertanya tentang kejadian yang amat menarik di ruangan Komite Disiplin kemarin itu."

Ketiganya menghela napas lega.

"Huuffft … kami kira kau akan menghukum kami dengan berlari 10 kali putaran lagi," ujar Hayama sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Seperti yang kalian dengar …."

Akashi pun menceritakan pada mereka kejadian hari itu. Tentang kejadian lucu yang membuatnya penasaran dengan gadis bersurai keperakan dengan bola mata hijau seperti batu emerald.

" … begitulah kejadiannya," ujar Akashi menutup ceritanya.

"A-aku tak menyangka gadis itu bisa membuatmu bertingkah tak seperti biasanya, Akashi."

"Benar. Aku juga tak menyangkanya. Aku harap aku bisa melihat kejadian itu secara langsung."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak percaya dengan ceritaku, Mibuchi-san?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu, hanya saja, Sei-chan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Itu sama sekali di luar pemikiranku."

"Reo-nee betul. Aku juga sama."

"Hooo, maksud kalian, aku yang mutlak ini tidak bisa tertawa? Hmmph, sudah kuduga kalian akan mengatakannya. Yah, dalam beberapa hal aku memang mutlak karena prediksiku akan sesuatu tidak pernah meleset. Namun perlu kalian ketahui bahwa aku juga manusia. Setelah kekalahan kita pada Seirin di Winter Cup yang lalu membuatku menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang sempurna. Dan diriku yang satu lagi juga sudah belajar banyak mengenai hal itu.

"Jadi, menurutku tertawa adalah hal yang wajar dan manusiawi sekali. Terlepas bahwa aku memang bertindak sedikit 'kelepasan' karena tidak dapat mengontrol diriku sendiri pada saat itu. Ada yang keberatan?"

Baik Mibuchi, Hayama maupun Nebuya hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka. Bahkan seorang kaisar yang menganut paham absolutisme seperti Akashi sekalipun hanyalah seorang manusia yang punya kekurangan bukan? Amano Yuzuki telah menunjukkannya.

.

 **N untuk Nerveous**

Amano berkali-kali mencubit lengannya sendiri. Berkali-kali juga ia menepuk kedua pipinya. Sakit. _Jadi, ini bukan mimpi kan? Ini nyata kan?!_

Mari kita tengok beberapa hari sebelumnya di mana ia harus menemui sang kaisar merah di ruang Komite Disiplin untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan karena pelanggaran atau apa. Namun Akashi yang sedang disibukan dengan pekerjaan di Komite Disiplin memintanya untuk bertemu.

Was-was dan khawatir telah bergelayut di benak gadis itu. Meski terlihat ia sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan sang kaisar di dekatnya. Psst, Amano sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Akashi menaruh perhatian padanya.

EEEHH?! Kapan hal itu terjadi?! Hmm, sekali lagi jawabannya tanyakan saja pada Akashi yang sudah duduk di balik mejanya, dan sedang membaca proposal acara festival musim panas yang diajukan oleh anggotanya tadi pagi.

" _Ano, sumimasen._ "

"Ya? Silakan masuk."

Amano pun memasuki 'ruang kerja' sang _Kaichou_.

"Akashi-san … maaf, kalau boleh tahu. Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan padaku?"

Akashi berhenti membaca sejenak. Manik _scarlet_ -nya menatap sang emerald dengan mantap, seolah menantang untuk beradu pandang. Sang emerald pun salah tingkah. Berlari menghindar, memilih menatap lantai. _Ah, itu dia!_ Senyum sang kaisar pun melebar.

"Apa hari Minggu kau sibuk?"

"Eh?" Manik hijau itu membulat sempurna. Bingung, terkejut, takjub. Bercampur menjadi satu dalam emosi sang gadis yang menghadirkan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Akashi. Lucu, ng … menggemaskan?

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi pertanyaanku, Amano-san. Jadi?"

"Tidak … aku rasa."

"Aku rasa?"

"Biasanya hari Minggu aku pergi bersama ayah dan ibuku. Tapi hari Minggu ini aku tidak yakin karena sepertinya ayah dan ibu punya kesibukan tersendiri."

"Kalau begitu kujemput jam 9 pagi. Sampai jumpa hari Minggu." Lalu kembali sibuk membaca.

"Haah?!"

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Amano-san adalah seseorang yang cukup lambat dalam bereaksi untuk suatu hal. Atau kau memang seseorang yang terlalu sederhana dan polos?"

Gadis itu memberengut sebal. Pipi menggembung lucu dengan rona samar yang memikat. "Akashi-san! Maaf saja bila aku memang tak mengerti dengan apa yang kaubicarakan. Tapi maafkan aku karena aku tidak terima bila kau sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk menyinggungku!"

"Ah! Ya ampun, di mana kesopananku? Maafkan aku, Amano-san. Itu bukan hinaan, melainkan pujian. Kau ini sungguh menarik." Sang gadis semakin merona, Akashi menyukainya. "Maksudku adalah aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi pada hari Minggu besok. Kurasa kita telah menyepakatinya, jadi seperti yang kukatakan barusan, kau akan kujemput jam 9. Jadi, bersiaplah."

Kembali ke masa sekarang di mana Amano berada di depan cermin toilet dari sebuah café, sementara Akashi sedang duduk dan menikmati kopi miliknya dengan santai di salah satu meja di sana. Ia pergi dengan Akashi. Pergi dengan Akashi, demi Tuhan! _Aaaahhh! Apa yang kulakukan?!_ Jeritnya frustrasi di dalam hati.

Apa ia takut? Hmm, mungkin. Tapi sebenarnya ia … gugup. Amano sangat gugup sampai-sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di sebuah café bersama Tuan Muda Akashi yang selama ini berusaha dihindarinya. Sayang ia gagal total. Akashi selalu dapat menemukan dirinya, dan membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Setelah berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam toilet seperti setrikaan selama hampir 15 menit akhirnya ia pun keluar dan menemui Akashi. Tubuhnya masih gemetar dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Belum lagi tangannya yang tiba-tiba terasa dingin padahal udara sudah mulai menghangat karena musim semi telah tiba.

Akashi tersenyum saat mendapati dirinya duduk di hadapannya. Amano balas tersenyum kaku. Akashi tidak suka. Malah membuat nyali Amano semakin mengerut. Yang Akashi mau adalah melihat ekspresi sok berani sang gadis, yang menatapnya takut-takut. Namun ada sirat penasaran yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Bukan ekspresi yang bercampur aduk, tak terdefinisi seperti sebuah robot seperti ini. Akashi menghela napasnya. Lalu tangannya terulur, meraih telapak tangan sang gadis yang berada di atas meja. Menggenggamnya dengan hati-hati lalu menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Menyalurkan kesungguhan dan keyakinan yang menenangkan pada saat yang sama.

Perlahan pipi itu pun merona. _Nah, itu dia!_

Senyum malu-malu pun diperlihatkan. Amano masih gugup, tapi berkat tangan Akashi yang menggenggam tangannya, entah kenapa ia malah jadi menyukai sensasinya. Sepertinya gugup itu bukan hal yang buruk juga.

.

 **T untuk Truth**

Jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksa, tapi bila sudah mengena, bisa dipastikan kau juga tak bisa menolaknya. Sejauh apa pun kau berusaha menghindar, maka ia justru semakin gencar mengejar.

Sebaik apa pun kau menyangkal, maka ia justru akan menginvasi semakin brutal.

Namun bila kau memilih untuk menerimanya, bersiaplah dengan kejutan-kejutan yang tidak kau sangka-sangka. Sama seperti sang kaisar yang hatinya beberapa bulan belakangan ini hatinya berbunga-bunga. Bukan karena mentang-mentang musim semi terlewat hingga jejaknya membekas dalam diri Akashi – yang tiba-tiba berubah sedikit melankolis dan manis. Padahal sekarang sudah memasuki awal musim panas. Ehem, maksudnya Akashi sedang jatuh cinta.

Tak percaya? Lihat saja pada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Bahkan Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Hayama saja geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya. Akashi tak pernah bisa ditebak maunya. Apa lagi jalan pikirannya. Namun bila tiba-tiba Akashi berubah menjadi lebih ramah dan murah hati daripada biasanya. Sudah dipastikan bahwa gadis bersurai keperakan yang bermata hijau itulah penyebabnya.

"Akashi?! Kau yakin kau tidak mendisiplinkan mereka karena terlambat 15 menit?!" Sang punggawa berteriak sangsi.

Sang raja mengangguk pasti. "Tidak perlu, lagi pula mereka sudah melapor pada Pelatih. Karena itu cukup lanjutkan latihan seperti biasa." Lalu ia kembali melanjutkan berlari mengitari arena _gym_ untuk pemanasan.

Tiga raja tak bermahkota terperangah dengan mulut menganga. Sepertinya besok pagi di Kyoto akan turun hujan salju berwarna merah jambu.

"A-apa Sei-chan sakit?"

"Hmm? Sepertinya sih bukan sakit dalam arti yang sebenarnya, Reo-nee."

"Huh, bocah itu jadi lebih lembut daripada biasanya!"

"Se-Sei-chan, jatuh cinta?"

"Nah, itu kemungkinan yang paling mendekati. Mengingat hal yang terjadi pada Akashi belakangan ini selalu berkaitan dengan siswi dari kelas 2B itu." Mibuchi dan Nebuya pun mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui kesimpulan Hayama.

"Mibuchi-san, Hayama-san, Nebuya-san, kalau kalian begitu semangat mengobrol saat latihan. Aku rasa lari keliling kompleks sekolah sebanyak 10 kali mungkin bisa membuat kalian lebih berkonsentrasi pada pemanasan sebelum latihan dibandingkan dengan berlari keliling _gym._ "

Ketiganya langsung menatap horor pada perintah sang Kapten yang baru saja berkumandang dengan jelas di tempat itu.

"Bu-bukan maksud kami–"

"Kami Cuma –"

"Sama sekali tidak bermak –"

"Oh, sepertinya 20 kali lebih baik ketimbang –"

Ketiganya segera berlari keluar gym sambil menjeritkan, "MAAFKAN KAMIIIIIIIII!"

Kenyataannya, jatuh cinta atau tidak, Akashi tetap _unpredictable_. Dan kebenarannya adalah mutlak!

.

 _Sore hari, setelah latihan selesai …_

"Tapi Akashi-san, seharusnya kau tidak boleh begitu."

"Tidak bisa, Amano. Seorang atlit harus berdedikasi dan bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang dilakukannya. Ia harus tahu perbedaan antara hak dan kewajiban yang harus diembannya. Meskipun hanya pemain basket tingkat SMA, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya pada saat latihan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jadi, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu."

Kebenaran lainnya adalah bahwa Akashi sangat menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan Amano akhir-akhir ini.

.

 **A untuk Absolutely, Yes!**

Bila menggunakan perhitungan matematika, maka kronologis seorang Akashi bisa jatuh cinta pada Amano Yuzuki bisa dijabarkan dengan konsep seperti ini. Satu kali pertemuan di bulan Januari cukup untuk membangkitkan rasa penasaran sang Kapten tim Rakuzan. Lalu seminggu adalah waktu yang digunakan Akashi untuk mencari seluk-beluk latar belakang sang pencuri hati.

Kemudian tiga bulan berikutnya digunakan untuk melakukan pendekatan yang tidak disadari oleh Amano, tapi cukup efektif untuk membuat sang gadis beradaptasi dengan keberadaan sang kaisar. Dan tidak membuat yang bersangkutan berlari menghindar karena takut dengan aura penguasa dan kharisma sang penakluk yang menguar dari sosok Akashi.

Anggaplah Akashi sedang menguji teori probabilitas maka ia bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hanya dalam waktu 3 hari, ia akan dapat mengajak si gadis pergi. Dan sekali lagi prediksinya 99,99% akurat.

Jadi, dengan menggunakan teori yang sama ia akan menguji kembali validitas dan reliabilitas dari keakuratannya dalam memprediksi langkah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Yaitu dengan mengklaim secara mutlak perasaan Amano Yuzuki. Ng … apa kepemilikan? Err, terserah apa pun sebutannya.

Ya, Akashi bertaruh bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Maka hari ini ia akan membuktikan kebenaran mutlak dari prediksinya tersebut dengan menyatakannya secara gamblang pada Amano.

Setelah mengenal sosok Amano selama lebih dari 6 bulan. Akashi memahami bahwa pada dasarnya pemikiran Amano jauh lebih sederhana daripada gadis-gadis bangsawan kebanyakan. Ia berasal dari kalangan terhormat tetapi lebih mementingkan kebersamaan dibandingkan keegoisan. Ia mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

Dan yang lebih penting bagi Akashi, ia sangat jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Sehingga dengan kejujuran itu, ia membuat siapapun menjadi nyaman bersama dengannya.

Meski Akashi sendiri tahu bahwa Amano cukup ceroboh dan kikuk saat berada di luar zona nyamanya. Namun itulah yang membuat Akashi yakin bahwa Amano adalah sosok yang dicarinya selama ini. Kesederhanaan yang memikat seperti daisy.

Akashi tidak mempersiapkan rencana apapun. Jadi, ia hanya mempersiapkan mentalnya secara matang sebelum mengajak gadis manis itu pergi ke taman akhir pekan nanti. Yang dijawab Amano dengan anggukan bingung tapi malu-malu.

Dan di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah taman yang sering didatangi Akashi bersama pemain _starter_ tim inti klub basket Rakuzan lainnya untuk sekedar bermain mengusir kepenatan. Atau hanya untuk beradu taktik di bawah ring.

"Padahal aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah dan ibu di taman seperti ini. Tapi, aku belum pernah mengetahui bahwa ada satu taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga daisy sebanyak ini. Terima kasih sudah mengajakku kemari, Akashi-san."

Akashi tersenyum saat melihat sepasang manik emerald itu berbinar takjub menatap hamparan bunga daisy yang sedang mekar di taman itu. Lihat, tebakannya tentang bunga favorit sang gadis terbukti tepat!

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawaban pendek itu membuat Amano mengalihkan atensinya pada Akashi.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang kaupikirkan Akashi-san. Boleh kutahu ada apa?"

Seringai tipis menjelma. Akashi hanya menggelengkan kepala kalem. "Tidak apa-apa."

Amano tercenung. "Oh …," bergumam lirih, lalu terdiam.

Amano risih, tapi tak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasi keheningan di antara mereka. Biasanya, ia memang yang lebih banyak diam, hanya menjawab seadanya jika ditanya. Namun kali ini entah kenapa kesunyian ini membuatnya gelisah.

 _1_ _st_ _tactical succesed. Next._

"Nee, Akashi-san? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti."

"Hm?"

"Kau benar-benar … ng, bagaimana mengatakannya? Setahuku, Akashi-san memang sosok yang tenang penuh perhitungan, tapi Akashi-san yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Kau yakin kau tidak ada masalah atau apa?"

Akashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, _ini menyenangkan_. Seringai nakal ditebar.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Amano-san begitu memerhatikanku sampai sebegitunya."

 _Blush! 2_ _nd_ _tactical accomplished._

"A-aku tidak– errr, me-memangnya salah? Maafkan aku kalau itu ternyata mengganggumu, Akashi-san."

"Koreksi, Akashi saja. Atau kaupanggil dengan nama depanku pun aku tak keberatan. Suffiks _-san_ kedengaran terlalu formal dan membuatku seperti sudah berumur saja."

"Eh?!"

"Panggil aku Seijuurou. Karena mulai hari ini, Yuzuki–,"

"Apa yang kaumaksudkan –,"

"– kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku, dan aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'."

Manik hijau itu membelalak sempurna. "Haaah?!" Lalu mengerjap pelan.

Sekali …

Dua kali …

Tiga kali …

Semburat merah itu pun timbul. Bersemu dari pipi hingga ke cuping telinga. Lupakan hari itu yang cukup panas, karena tempat mereka duduk sekarang terlindung, sehingga kemungkinan wajah Amano memerah karena terkena sinar matahari bisa disingkirkan. Jadi, sudah jelas bukan? Ia merona karena tersipu malu.

Amano tertunduk, seketika tak berani menatap Akashi. Perintah bernada pernyataan atau pernyataan bernada perintah yang baru saja didengarnya itu membuatnya masuk dalam dilema. Itu tadi apa? Yang benar yang mana? Perintah? Atau pernyataan? Namun mengapa hatinya justru menyukainya?

"Kupikir aku tahu jawabanmu tanpa harus kausuarakan, Yuzuki." Jemari Akashi meraih telapak tangan Amano. Lalu dikecupnya punggung tangan itu dengan penuh perasaan. "Kau menyukaiku dan setuju menjadi kekasihku."

Wajah Amano merah padam. Sebelah tangannya menutupi rona merah yang disukai Akashi. "Dasar Akashi-kun. Selalu semaumu sendiri."

Akashi terkekeh geli. "Langkahku telah diperhitungkan dengan tepat. Selalu. Dan aku tidak pernah salah dalam mengambil keputusan. Jadi?"

Amano memalingkan wajahnya. "Haruskah kujawab, Akashi-kun? Sementara kau sendiri telah berlaku curang karena kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku."

Sebelah tangan Akashi meraih dagu Amano dan membuatnya menatap lurus kepadanya. Emerald tertumbuk pada Ruby. "Sekali pun aku sudah tahu, tak ada salahnya untuk mendengarnya secara langsung."

Emerald mencari cara supaya tak terperangkap dalam pesona ruby yang memangnet. Namun sayang ruby selalu punya jalan untuk menawan sang emerald dengan hipnotisnya. Mengumpulkan keberanian, sang emerald pun tertutup sejenak.

" _Absolutely, yes._ "

Kaisar mengklaim cinta dari permaisuri hatinya. _Mission completed._

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Hai, _minna-san!_ Chrisanne Sakura datang lagi. Kali ini membawa kado spesial buat Akashi-sama yang berulang tahun tanggal 20 Desember kemarin. Semestinya ini selesai tadi malam, tapi berhubung di tempatku sedang pemadaman listrik (tapi berntung listriknya cepat menyala, biasanya kalau sudah mati bisa lama nyalanya, hiks) jadi baru bisa diselesaikan hari ini. _Gomen ne, Akashi-sama. Otanjoubi omedetou! Wish you all the best. #lovelove_

Maaf bila Akashi sedikit OOC di sini. Dan Amano Yuzuki adalah OC milikku, hehe. Sifatnya sedikit mirip sama Kouki. Aku baru sadar setelah membaca ulang _draft_ yang kubuat untuk OC-ku ini. _#sweatdrop_ #plak

Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah me- _review_ , mem- _follow_ bahkan mem- _fave_ fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter berikutnya ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. \\(^_^)/ Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi – KnB** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** , **slight OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, OC dan AU** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apapun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it. Happy reading~!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A KnB fanfiction**

 **C.I.N.T.A**

 **.**

~ 3rd Part ~

 **(Midorima Shintaro X OC: Aihara Yuki)**

.

.

.

 **C untuk Cemas**

Namanya Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda dengan tinggi nyaris mencapai 2 meter (hanya kurang 5 cm lagi) itu sedang termenung di salah satu sudut koridor SMA Shuutoku, tepatnya di balik semak rimbun tanaman kembang sepatu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak sedang melamun, bukan juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan, sehingga memilih untuk berdiri ( **baca** : bersembunyi) di sana.

Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan ajakan pulang sahabat baiknya, Takao Kazunari untuk pulang bersama. Lalu, apa sih yang sedang dikerjakannya?

Dilihat dari gelagatnya, yang memasang mimik wajah serius dan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menatap ke arah gerbang sekolah tanpa jemu-jemu itu. Maka bisa dipastikan, bahwa ia sedang menunggu seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya mengawasi seseorang. Lho? Siapa yang ditunggu Midorima?

 _Well_ , ternyata perjuangan sang _Shooting Guard_ terbayar setelah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian. Manik emerald itu akhirnya menangkap sosok bayangan seseorang – yang semenjak jam istirahat tadi selalu terbayang dalam benaknya – melintas menuju ke gerbang sekolah.

Midorima bergerak. Ia hendak menemuinya sebelum ternyata sosok itu sudah menghilang terlebih dulu, karena ditarik paksa – jika tak mau dibilang ikut dengan sukacita – oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Karena itu Midorima menghentikan langkahnya, tak jadi keluar dari sana, dan memilih untuk tetap diam di balik semak tanaman tersebut.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Setelah memastikan gadis itu – ehem, sosok yang ditunggunya sedari tadi – keluar dari kompleks sekolah Midorima pun beranjak dari sana.

' _Sepertinya aku terlalu cemas saja. Mungkin aku salah dengar tadi, tapi jika memang aku salah dengar lalu siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Nash-_ senpai, nanodayo _?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, Midorima lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu diam-diam. Dengan bergegas ia pun mengekori si gadis yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya di gerbang sekolah.

Midorima menjaga jarak, berusaha untuk tidak mencolok ketika membuntuti si gadis yang asyik bercengkrama bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Di sebuah tikungan, setelah konbini yang berada di dekat sekolah mereka, Midorima melihat si gadis berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya yang tinggal di daerah yang berbeda dengan si gadis.

Jantungnya semakin menderap tak bersahabat, antara perasaan cemas dan khawatir yang mendera. Ingatan tentang konversasi yang tak sengaja didengarnya tadi siang kembali berputar di kepalanya dengan begitu jelas. Membuat Midorima semakin gelisah.

Tentang sekelompok siswa berandalan yang terdengar ingin mengerjai si gadis. Mestinya Midorima tak perlu ikut campur, karena ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi si gadis. Teman bukan, kelas saja terpisah. Meski sama-sama terlibat dalam kepengurusan di Komite Disiplin Sekolah, tapi mereka tak begitu akrab. Saling menyapa hanya jika tugas yang mesti dilaksanakan bersama, selebihnya memilih untuk tidak terlibat jauh apa lagi berteman dekat.

Kasarnya, urusi saja masalah masing-masing. Namun, kali ini entah kenapa hatinya terus-menerus resah dan membuat Midorima merasa tak nyaman. _Ini merepotkan!_

Seharusnya ia memperingati Aihara dari awal. Jadi ia tak perlu kerepotan seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tutup mata, toh Aihara adalah ahli kendo, jadi tidak mungkin ia tak mampu mengatasi para berandalan itu. Seharusnya … seharusnya … dan seharusnya. Namun, kenyataannya Midorima tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan mata yang awas ke arah sosok itu pergi. Tak berpaling sedikit pun.

Sampai di sebuah belokan Midorima terhenyak karena tak mendapati sosok gadis itu di depannya. Dengan panik ia pun mulai berlari, melongok ke kanan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok sang gadis. Tanpa sadar dalam hatinya terucap sebuah permohonan. ' _Semoga Aihara baik-baik saja!'_

Midorima benar-benar kebingungan. Namun ia tak jua berhenti mencari. Kakinya terus melangkah, pandangannya beredar menyelidik di setiap sudut jalan. Padahal ia hanya lengah selama beberapa menit saja, tapi tak disangka ia malah kehilangan jejaknya.

Hingga akhirnya ia mulai memasuki jalan di mana terdapat sebidang tanah lapang yang berumput tebal. Di detik ia menoleh ke area itu, di detik itu juga ia nyaris terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya, plus mulut menganga saking kagetnya.

Di sana, Aihara berdiri dengan tegap, tidak terluka, tidak kenapa-kenapa. Bahkan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya nyaris tanpa ekspresi, kecuali ekspresi serius. Midorima membenahi bingkai kacamatanya yang dirasanya melorot dari tempatnya semula, meski kenyataannya itu hanyalah kebiasaannya saja.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, melihat Aihara dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Di hadapannya memang ada sekelompok pemuda sangar bertampang preman, kakak kelas mereka. Nash dan gang-nya.

Namun, bukan seperti yang sudah disangkanya sebelumnya. Nash memang memiliki urusan dengan Aihara, tapi bukan untuk bertengkar dan mencari gara-gara. Dari apa yang dilihat Midorima, sepertinya Nash meminta Aihara membantu mereka dalam latihan kendo di luar klub.

Midorima menghela napas lega, lalu tanpa disadari oleh seorang pun yang berada di lapangan itu, Midorima kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu diam-diam.

Hanya saja, ternyata ada sepasang manik kelabu yang tak sengaja menoleh ke arah Midorima pergi. Menyiratkan tanya pada benak si empunya.

' _Midorima-kun?'_

.

 **I untuk Inisiatif**

Keduanya bertemu secara tak sengaja di ruang Komite Disiplin esok harinya, saat menunggu ketua Komite untuk menyerahkan laporan. Midorima mengangguk, Aihara balas mengangguk. Senyum tipis sejenak terukir di wajah keduanya, sebelum akhirnya saling menyapa.

" _Ohayou._ "

" _Ohayou,_ Midorima-kun."

Lalu hening.

Ada canggung yang menggantung di jeda waktu di antara keduanya. Aihara sibuk membolak-balik buku laporan, Midorima sibuk merapikan lembaran laporan yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Midorima melirik sang gadis dari ujung matanya.

Tanpa sadar manik emerald-nya memerhatikan segala sesuatu yang sedang dilakukan sang gadis. Lama. Hingga alarm di kepalanya berbunyi.

' _Apa yang kaulakukan Shintarou?! Kau terlihat seperti seorang penguntit. Hentikan, bodoh!'_

Pipi Midorima memerah mendengar jeritan hatinya sendiri. _Ah, memalukan!_ Memalingkan wajah, sebelah tangan terangkat untuk kemudian menutupi bawah wajahnya.

Penasaran, insting Aihara membuatnya menoleh pada Midorima karena merasa si pemuda di sebelahnya memerhatikannya terus. Namun, Midorima lebih pandai berkelit, refleks sang _Shooting Guard_ salah satu tim bergelar Raja di Tokyo itu menolongnya menyelamatkan diri dari keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan itu.

Berdeham, Midorima berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Aihara. "Ehem, Aihara?"

Sang gadis nyaris terlonjak karena tiba-tiba diajak bicara. "Ya?"

"Apa kau juga memberikan laporan bulanan pada _Kaichou?_ " Midorima baru sadar pernyataannya terlalu klise. _Memangnya tidak ada pertanyaan lain apa?_ Midorima ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat. _Duh!_

Aihara tersenyum geli – kali ini lebih manis menurut Midorima – lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya."

"Oh." Lalu hening lagi.

Midorima bingung hendak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini ke mana. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi, Midorima melirik ke arah Aihara. Emerald beradu pandang dengan kelabu. Refleks, keduanya segera saling menghindar.

"Eum, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ng, Midorima-kun tidak masalah menunggu lebih lama? Bukannya sebentar lagi klub basket memulai latihannya?"

"Eh? Dari mana kautahu aku bergabung di klub basket, nanodayo?"

Ah, Midorima salah bicara lagi. Hari ini Cancer memang berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan menurut Oha-Asa, karena itu Midorima mengantongi _lucky item_ -nya yang berupa boneka lumba-lumba berukuran kecil yang berwarna pink di saku kemejanya. _Ah, seharusnya aku beli yang lebih besar!_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal Midorima-kun sebagai pemain inti di tim basket SMA kita? Rasa-rasanya semua orang tahu, bahkan orang luar pun tahu hal itu, Midorima-kun. Kau itu cukup terkenal lho!"

Giliran Aihara yang tiba-tiba bersikap aneh. _Kenapa aku jadi kelepasan begitu sih?_ Tanpa sadar Aihara malah berbicara seperti fans berat sang ace Shuutoku. Midorima tersenyum.

"Oh, hmm … sebenarnya aku sudah meminta izin pada Kapten dan Pelatih kalau aku akan terlambat pada latihan kali ini, nanodayo. Mereka memberikan dispensasi padaku. Ng, bukannya aku mencari-cari alasan nanodayo, tapi aku tidak mau kalau nantinya kau beranggapan aku bolos latihan."

"Hehehe. Begitu. A-Aku tidak menuduh Midorima-kun bolos latihan kok. Aku tahu kalau Midorima-kun sangat berdedikasi pada basket. Senang bisa mendengarnya langsung darimu."

"Te-terima kasih. Kalau kau, bergabung di klub apa?"

"Oh, aku bergabung dengan klub kendo."

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka terhanyut dalam obrolan ringan yang menyenangkan itu. Candaan dan cerita mengalir begitu saja. Tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi, saling bercerita dengan jujur apa adanya. Yang disadari oleh keduanya adalah mereka bersyukur mereka bisa bertemu dan mengobrol seperti ini.

Sedikit keberanian untuk memulai, tidak buruk juga kan?

.

 **N untuk No (But Yes)**

Midorima dan Aihara semakin lama semakin dekat. Hal yang tak disadari oleh keduanya, yang tak terasa semakin banyak meluangkan waktu untuk bersama. Entah ketika bertemu di perpustakaan, entah ketika mengikuti rapat di ruang Komite Displin sekolah, atau setelah selesai beraktivitas di klub.

Waktu seolah dengan sengaja mempertemukan keduanya di situasi dan kondisi yang unik, yang tampaknya hanya mereka berdualah yang memilikinya.

"Shin-chan! Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau dekat dengan anak kelas D itu, ya?"

"Haah?! Apa maksudmu, Takao?"

"Jangan mengelak Shin-chan. Namanya Aihara Yuki kan? Anak klub kendo. Ciyeee, sedang dalam masa pendekatan ya?"

Wajah Midorima pun berubah semerah udang rebus. "A-Apaan sih maksudmu, Bakao?!"

"Hei! Kalian! Jangan mengobrol terus! Cepat selesaikan mengepel lantai!"

"Si-siap, Miyaji- _senpai!_ "

Keduanya kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka mengepel lantai _gym_ setelah latihan berakhir. Namun, seorang Takao Kazunari adalah seorang yang cukup sulit dibuat menyerah, bahkan jika ia akhirnya harus terkena semprotan makian oleh sahabat _tsundere_ -nya yang satu itu

"Hari ini tidak pulang bareng, Shin-chan?"

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Aihara."

"Takao, berhenti menggangguku!"

"Akui saja Shin-chan, pipimu merah tuh! Hahahaha."

Perempatan siku mulai berdenyut di pelipis Midorima. "Bakao …. Kau. Pingin. Kubunuh. Ya?"

Bukan Takao bila takut dengan ancaman mematikan Midorima. "Ah orangnya lewat. Aihara-san! Ai – hmmmph,"

Midorima segera membekap mulut Takao. Ia panik. Sementara itu yang dimaksud oleh Takao kemudian menuju ke arah mereka berada. Aihara tersenyum simpul saat mendekat, Midorima salah tingkah.

" _Konnichiwa, Takao-kun, Midorima-kun._ Ng, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Takao berhasil melepaskan tangan Midorima yang membekap mulutnya dan nyaris menutup pula jalan pernapasannya. Ia terlihat sedang mengatur napasnya yang kepayahan. Aihara menatap penuh tanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Aihara. Maaf, membuatmu salah paham."

"Eh?! Bukan! Sebenar – ADUUUHH!"

Midorima kembali membungkam Takao dengan menginjak kaki Takao kuat-kuat. Aihara semakin kebingungan. Midorima segera menjauhkan diri bersama Takao – yang masih sibuk mengusap-usap telapak kakinya yang menjadi sasaran injakan maut Midorima.

"Maaf, Aihara. Lupakan saja yang tadi, maaf mengganggu waktumu. _Ja-Jaa mata._ Ayo Takao!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Takao pergi.

Aihara tertegun sejenak. Ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tak mau ambil pusing, sehingga ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu dari sana.

"Aneh … ya sudahlah," gumamnya lirih.

Sementara itu Takao berusaha meronta karena diseret dengan semena-mena oleh Midorima menuju ke rickshaw yang sudah siap di pelataran parkir SMA Shuutoku .

"Tu-Tunggu! Shin-chan! Aduh! Aw! Aw!"

Midorima nyaris mendorong jatuh ( **baca** : membanting) Takao. Ia marah, kesal, malu, entah apalagi perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya saat ini. Kali ini, ia merasa bahwa Takao benar-benar terlalu kelewatan dengan candaannya.

Takao melihat perubahan drastis pada ekspresi Midorima perlahan mundur teratur. _'Gawat! Apa aku salah lagi ya?'_

"Shin-chan?"

"Ba-kao…!" Midorima menggeram marah. Takao memucat.

"A-Ampun, Shin-chan! _Gomen! Gomen!_ "

 _BLETAK!_

Jeritan yang menyayat hati pun menggema dari pelataran parkir SMA Shuutoku.

.

.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang yang tidak-tidak pada Aihara, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Bakao!"

" _Gomen …,"_ ujar Takao lirih. Ia berada dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan Midorima. _'Padahal aku hanya ingin membantumu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Aihara. Shin-chan,_ baka! _'_

Sejenak Midorima mendelik tajam pada Takao. "Jangan mulai Takao! Jangan macam-macam!" ancamnya lagi.

Takao menatap horor dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Ti-Tidak akan, Shin-chan. Aku janji tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu dengan Aihara."

"Bagus!"

"Shin-chan, _tsundere_ sekali."

 _PLAK!_

Yah, kita doakan saja Takao masih bisa selamat sampai besok pagi.

.

 **T untuk Time**

Aihara menatap ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Mengenang setiap peristiwa yang terjadi selama hampir satu semester ini. Sebentar ia tersenyum sendiri. Sebentar ia tertawa geli. Sebentar ia murung. Sebentar ia terlihat depresi.

"Haah …," keluhnya, "sampai kapan ya begini? Kenapa juga aku sampai jatuh hati sama Midorima-kun?"

Iris kelabunya melayangkan pandang pada foto kenang-kenangan yang diambil seusai masa orientasi siswa baru di Shuutoku. Ya, di sana tampak gambaran dirinya dan Midorima serta teman-teman seangkatannya yang tertawa lepas, tanpa beban. Seolah begitu akrab sejak lama.

Saat-saat dimana ia dan Midorima pernah begitu akrab, yang sepertinya tidak diingat dengan baik oleh Midorima. Kenyataan itu kadang menampar Aihara begitu kuat. Hingga muncul anggapan, _'masa iya sih aku tidak dinotis?'_. Namun, Aihara tak cukup percaya diri untuk menyatakan perasaan yang muncul sejak masa orientasi itu.

Ah, wajahnya kini memerah bak buah apel yang siap panen. Aihara tak lupa, saat ia tanpa sengaja melewati ruang klub basket, saat waktu sudah larut. Bunyi bola basket yang memantul ke lantai _gym_ seolah menciptakan sebuah ritme yang harmonis. Penasaran mengalahkan prasangka buruknya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Mungkin itu adalah kesalahan yang paling manis yang pernah dibuat Aihara. Midorima berdiri di tengah lapangan basket, ada 2 keranjang bola basket berada di samping kirinya, satu telah kosong dan isinya telah berhamburan di seberang sana, di bawah ring tepatnya. Seolah memberitahukan kerja keras yang dilakukan oleh sang ace. Midorima kembali mengambil ancang-ancang, bola dilemparkan membentuk kurva parabola sempurna sebelum masuk ke dalam ring tanpa menyentuh atau menggoyangkan jaring net ringnya, lalu membentur lantai _gym_ sebelum memantul ke sudut lapangan.

Sungguh Aihara terpesona. Kagum. Jarak itu jarak yang mustahil untuk menembak bola dengan presisi seakurat itu. Meskipun bisa masuk tapi mustahil tidak menggoyang netnya. Namun Midorima Shintarou membuktikan kemustahilan itu tak berlaku baginya. Midorima kembali mengatur jaraknya sebelum kembali menembakan bola. Kali ini ia berdiri lebih jauh, jantung Aihara berdebar lebih kencang. Hatinya menolak percaya, bibirnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan 'mustahil' berkali-kali, tapi sebagian dirinya berharap tembakan itu masuk.

Bola telah dilemparkan. Aihara berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya meski rasanya ia ingin menutupnya karena ia takut. Kurang dari sedetik bola telah melayang masuk ke dalam ring, kembali membentur lantai gym dan memantul ke sudut ruangan. Aihara nyaris melonjak girang karenanya.

Oke, cukuplah dalam imajinasinya saja ia mengekspresikan kegirangannya dengan meloncat-loncat senang sambil bersorak ' _yes!_ ' dan ' _hidup Midorima!_ ' berkali-kali, lengkap dengan seragam _cheers_ Shuutoku dan pompomnya. Ah, tunggu … yang itu mungkin sedikit berlebihan. Yah, intinya Aihara sangat senang melihat sosok yang dikaguminya itu berhasil memasukan bola-bola itu ke ring di seberang sana. Senyum manis terukir di wajahnya dengan mata yang berbinar senang.

Sejak saat itu, Aihara diam-diam 'ketagihan' untuk melihat ( **baca** : menonton) pemuda tinggi itu bermain basket. Baik itu saat latihan, baik saat pertandingan. Bukan, Aihara bukan _stalker!_ Ia hanya pengagum berat pemuda berkacamata itu. Waktu telah membuatnya memahami arti cinta datang karena telah terbiasa. Meski gadis berambut panjang itu akan berada pada mode _'in denial'_ saat kau menanyakan hal sensitif seperti itu secara _straight_ padanya. Eh?

Sementara itu nun jauh di sana, seseorang juga tampaknya memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Aihara. Tak perlu menebak-nebak, karena memang yang sedang uring-uringan di kamar bernuansa hijau itu adalah Midorima. Eh, tunggu dulu … apa tadi? Uring-uringan?

Yup, kali ini pemuda cancer itu sedang uring-uringan tak jelas. Ia bahkan – lagi-lagi – mengabaikan ajakan sahabat sejatinya, Takao, untuk jalan-jalan. Sebentar ia duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dan merenungkan entah soal apa, kadang ia berdiri menyandar pada jendela kamar, kadang ke beranda kamarnya lalu melamun lagi.

Objek lamunannya tak lain dan ta bukan adalah gadis manis berambut panjang selegam arang yang sudah selama ini tanpa sadar menghiasi mimpi-mimpi indah Midorima. Walau yang bersangkutan akan menyangkal hal itu terang-terangan, tapi Midorima memang terlalu 'terbiasa' dengan sosok malaikat manis itu. Ah, wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Malaikat manis? Huh … aku ini kenapa sih?" gerutunya sebal, tapi raut wajahnya justru mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Jujur, Midorima akhir-akhir ini jadi sangat merindukan gadis itu. Aihara Yuki. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika bunga sakura bermekaran tahun lalu, tepat pada saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru SMA Shuutoku dimulai. Midorima satu kelompok dengan Aihara saat sesi pengenalan lingkungan sekolah. Yang Midorima ingat, saat itu entah kenapa mereka bisa akrab sekali. Tanpa ada rasa canggung, tanpa beban, selayaknya dua orang sahabat yang telah lama saling mengenal. Midorima tersenyum simpul.

Ingatannya kembali melayang saat pengumuman penempatan kelas ditempelkan di papan pengumuman. Ia mendapat kelas A, sementara Aihara menempati kelas D. Entah kenapa rasa kesal dan kecewa itu kembali menggelitik hatinya. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Midorima bertanya-tanya. _'Aku ini kenapa?'_

Ada bagian dari dirinya yang seakan memberi peringatan padanya. Peringatan yang mungkin berbahaya, sekaligus menyenangkan. Ya, mungkin saja. Sebab selama ini, hal yang terpenting baginya hanyalah basket dan basket. Ia berjuang demi basket yang dicintainya, dan juga ambisinya, mengalahkan Akashi. Akankah ia kehilangan orang-orang yang terpenting bagi dirinya? Lagi?

Tunggu sebentar … orang yang terpenting? Batinnya tersentak saat hal itu muncul di kepalanya. Midorima pun tergelak sarkatis. Menertawakan dirinya. Kebodohannya. Kali ini ia mau tidak mau harus setuju dengan apa yang Takao katakan pada beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia memang telah jatuh cinta. Meski sulit mengakuinya, tapi hatinya telah mengungkapkan kebenaran yang selama ini disangkalnya. Waktu yang berlalu meyakinkan Midorima, cinta datang karena telah terbiasa.

Bolehkah ia berharap untuk dapat menjadikan Aihara bagian yang terpenting baginya? Terpenting daripada basket dan juga ambisi dirinya?

Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

.

 **A untuk Antisipasi**

Satu minggu pun berlalu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat daripada yang diprediksikan oleh Midorima, meski hitungan waktu tak berubah – 1 hari sama dengan 24 jam, seminggu ada 7 kali 24 jam – tetap saja Midorima merasa semua ini terlalu cepat. Ada keengganan yang bercokol saat ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumahnya untuk menuju ke sekolah di hari pertama tersibuk selama seminggu, hari Senin.

Meski rasanya begitu malas, tapi Midorima tak menampakkannya pada Takao yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah dengan ricksaw kesayangan mereka.

"Yo, Shin-chan! _Ohayou!_ Wah, _lucky item_ -mu hari ini lebih mungil ya? Tak apa-apa tuh? Nanti keberuntunganmu berkurang lho~" cerocosnya tak tanggung-tanggung.

Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas menghadapi keantikan sahabatnya itu. "Oha-Asa mengatakan kalau _lucky item_ cancer untuk hari ini harus berbentuk kecil dan berhubungan dengan hewan yang berwarna hijau, boneka keropi mungil ini sudah cukup membawa keberuntungan bagiku. Lagipula cancer berada di peringkat teratas hari ini, jadi tak masalah, nanodayo."

" _Hoo, souka? Jaa,_ berangkat sekarang?"

Midorima mengangguk kecil dan menaiki gerobak ricksaw-nya sementara Takao mengayuh sepeda yang menarik gerobak kecil itu dan membawa mereka berdua ke sekolah.

"Shin-chan?"

"…."

"Shin-chan?!"

"…."

"Shin-chan!"

"Hah?"

" _Yare-yare_ … kau ini tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa?"

"Siapa yang tidak seperti biasanya Takao?"

"Kau."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja, Shin-chan. Apa masalah Aihara-san lagi?"

Midorima tertegun sejenak sebelum memalingkan wajah. Takao mengintip ke belakang bahunya, melongok ekspresi tak terbaca milik Midorima.

" _Maa, maa …_ seharusnya kaukatakan saja yang sebenarnya pada Aihara-san. Bukankah kalian memang sudah akrab?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu, Takao. Berhenti bicara, perhatikan jalannya, nanodayo! Aku tidak mau terjadi kecelakaan hanya karena kau tidak fokus pada jalan."

"He? Kenapa sih kau ini tsundere sekali?"

 _BLETAK!_

" _Itte! Mou, Shin-chan wa hidoi!_ Aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan lho~"

"Aku masih punya setumpuk buku untuk memukul kepalamu, Bakao."

" _Kowaii!_ Tapi Shin-chan, asal kautahu saja, Aihara-san itu banyak yang suka lho. Dia mungkin terlihat sinis, jutek dan tegas, tapi kudengar-dengar karena sifatnya itu banyak siswa cowok yang menaruh hati padanya. Termasuk siswa pindahan dari Amerika itu, Nash-senpai. Kalau Aihara jadian dengan orang lain, jangan salahkan aku karena aku sudah memperingatimu sebelumnya lho!"

Midorima terdiam sejenak sebelum menyahut, "Berisik."

Setibanya di sekolah keduanya segera disibukan dengan rutinitas di klub basket dan kegiatan belajar di kelas. Meski sepertinya Midorima tak terpengaruh dengan apa yang Takao katakan, tapi nyatanya hatinya gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Tak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh guru di depan kelas.

.

.

Aihara dikejutkan dengan sepucuk surat yang terlampir di dalam loker sepatunya. Amplopnya biasa, berwarna putih polos tanpa hiasan seperti yang beberapa waktu terakhir ini diterimanya. Menghela napas, ia mengambil surat tersebut lalu membacanya.

…

 _Konnichiwa!_

 _Aihara-san, tolong ikuti tanda panah yang ada di sekitar sekolah._

 _Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, ya?_

…

Begitu isi yang tertulis di dalamnya. Aihara terpana memandangi kertas yang terdapat di tangannya. _'Apa-apaan ini?!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. Kepalanya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri, kalau-kalau si pelaku masih berada di sekitar sana. Seandainya, ada yang iseng lagi padanya ia tak akan segan-segan menghajar orang itu hingga babak belur. Peduli amat dengan peraturan sekolah yang melarang siswanya berkelahi, ini sudah keterlaluan untuk sebuah lelucon.

Namun, jujur … ia sepertinya pernah melihat tulisan tangan yang sama seperti yang ada pada surat itu. Di mana ya? Sedikit banyak hal itu justru membuatnya penasaran. Dan rasa penasaran itu jugalah yang kini membuatnya mengikuti perintah yang tertulis di sana. Mempersiapkan dirinya, Aihara pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Ia menemukan sebuah kertas berukuran A4 yang memiliki tanda panah besar yang menunjuk ke bagian timur sekolah.

Aihara mengikuti ke mana tanda panah mengarah. Hingga akhirnya tiba di depan _gym_ dan menemukan kertas lain berisikan tanda panah yang mengarah ke bawah. Seolah berkata _'di sini'_. Memberanikan dirinya, Aihara pun membuka pintu _gym_ dengan perlahan. Pemandangan yang seolah déjà vu kembali menyapanya.

Di sana sosok yang selalu hadir dalam khayalannya berdiri tegak, sama persis seperti kejadian yang telah lama mendekam dalam ingatannya, menembakan bola yang tadi dipegangnya masuk ke dalam ring. Bola pun jatuh membentur lantai, kemudian memantul dan bergulir ke sudut lapangan. Aihara kembali terpesona. Semburat merah muda itu menghiasi pipinya. Bisa melihat dia yang disukainya sedang berjuang keras seperti ini membuat hatinya merindu.

Tanpa sadar, Aihara terpaku di tempatnya. Bergeming dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman tertuju pada sang _Shooting Guard_ tim basket sekolahnya. Semakin lama Aihara memandangnya, semakin ia menyukai si pemuda berkacamata itu. Namun, sebagian dari dirinya tahu … ia tak mungkin bisa menggapai sang ace. Aihara tersenyum pilu.

Dalam hati ia harus berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang telah memberinya kesempatan untuk dapat menonton sosok pujaan hati sedang berlatih. Aihara pun membalikan badan, hendak menjauh dari sana, sebelum sesuatu mengenai kakinya dan membuatnya berhenti. Aihara melirik ke bawah. Bola oranye bergulir di dekatnya.

"Aihara?"

Punggung Aihara yang semula membungkuk karena meraih bola dari lantai pun menegak. Ia kaget. Tentu saja. Apalagi saat di sapa oleh seseorang yang kau suka, suara baritone rendah yang khas itu mendebarkan jantungnya. Tanpa sadar Aihara berbalik dengan cepat. Menghadap pada Midorima yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Aihara?"

"Ng, itu … ano …,"

Midorima mengernyitkan keningnya. Lalu menghela napas. Ini pasti ulah Takao. Bisa terlihat dari gelagat sang gadis yang tampak kebingungan tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa atau menjelaskan bagaimana pada Midorima. Yang punya kerjaan iseng seperti ini hanya sahabatnya itu. Si tengil Takao. Lagipula Takao mendadak izin pada pelatih dan kapten tim untuk tidak ikut latihan sore itu karena ada urusan keluarga, katanya. Sudah pasti ini adalah salah satu kerjaan Takao.

" _Shin-chan! Hari ini aku pulang duluan ya? Manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin, kesempatan baik tak akan datang dua kali lho~!_ Jaa na! _"_

Midorima kini mengerti kenapa Takao berujar seperti itu saat berpamitan dengannya. _"Ano baka!"_

"He?"

"Oh, tidak … aku hanya bergumam sendiri, nanodayo."

"Ah. Ya, a-aku juga sepertinya … ng, ma-maaf sudah mengganggu waktu latihanmu, Midorima-kun. A-Aku … tadi ha-hanya kebetulan saja lewat sini. Hehehe. Kudengar sepertinya masih ada orang jadi aku … penasaran. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu. Ah, ini bolanya, Midorima-kun. Per-Permisi!"

Aihara bersiap untuk lari, wajahnya memerah karena malu, ditambah suaranya yang tiba-tiba tergagap seperti itu … ah, seandainya ada gempa dan meninggalkan lubang di sana, aihara sudah pasti rela masuk ke sana. Namun, seketika itu juga sesuatu menahannya agar ia tidak pergi. Tangan Midorima memegangi lengannya dengan kuat, tapi juga penuh kehati-hatian. Aihara yang menyadarinya menoleh pada Midorima dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Eh?"

"Ka-Karena kau sudah di sini, mau tidak menungguku latihan sebentar lagi? Jangan salah paham, nanodayo. Di luar sudah gelap, lebih baik jika aku yang mengantarmu pulang daripada kau pulang sendirian. Bu-bukannya aku peduli atau apa sih, tapi kau kan perempuan, tidak baik baik pergi sendirian saat hari sudah gelap, nanodayo. Lain kali jangan pulang terlalu malam!" ujar Midorima sambil menarik Aihara untuk duduk di _bench_ tempatnya menaruh jaket jersey Shuutoku dan botol minum miliknya.

Aihara hanya tertegun dan membiarkan Midorima menarik tangannya. Aihara kemudian duduk di samping barang-barang milik Midorima dengan wajah menunduk. Dia benar-benar malu. Midorima mengambil jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu Aihara, menutupi punggung gadis yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Membuat Aihara mendongak.

Kelabu bersirobok dengan emerald. Keduanya sama-sama terpana sesaat. Sebelum sama-sama melarikan diri – berpaling – dari kenyataan bahwa mereka sama-sama terpesona antara satu dengan lainnya. Midorima segera memalingkan wajah.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku hanya tak mau kau masuk angin, nanodayo. Pakai saja jaketku sementara ini. Aku tinggal menyelesaikan bagianku dan tolong tunggu di sini sebentar. Tidak masalah kan?"

Aihara mencoba tersenyum meski ia sendiri merasa senyumnya pasti sangat aneh. "Terima kasih Midorima-kun."

Sepeninggal Midorima, Aihara mencubit pipinya sendiri. _'Ini bukan mimpi kan?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. ia meringis sambil mengelus kedua pipinya karena ia mencubit terlalu keras.

' _Whoa! Ini bukan mimpi! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Midorima-kun … Midorima-kun ….'_

 _Pess!_

Wajah Aihara seperti terbakar. Merah padam. Ia mengingat saat Midorima menahannya untuk tidak pergi. Ia ingat saat tangan besar Midorima itu menariknya untuk duduk, memegangi pundaknya untuk menyampirkan jaket padanya. Dan saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Aihara bahkan bisa melihat cerminan dirinya dari bola mata sang ace Shuutoku. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Bolehkah ia mengartikan semua itu sebagai tanda suka? Bolehkah ia berharap?

Midorima tersenyum sendiri saat memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan latihannya dan mengantar Aihara pulang. Juga, mungkin ia bisa menyatakan sedikit perasaan sukanya? Meski ia tak yakin juga Aihara akan menerimanya, tapi ia harus setuju dengan Takao bahwa kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak datang dua kali. Ia bersyukur Aihara tidak menolaknya saat memintanya untuk tinggal sebentar.

Mungkin ia harus lebih berani sedikit.

Midorima menyelesaikan putaran latihan memasukan bolanya dengan cepat dan tanpa ada yang _miss_ satu pun. Membuat seseorang yang sedang duduk di sana semain terpukau. Aihara merutuk dalam hati. _'Bagaimana mungkin aku tak jatuh hati padanya kalau dia sekeren ini coba? Entah aku sial atau beruntung saat ini, Midorima-kun .…'_

Detik berikutnya Aihara kembali pada kesadarannya, jantungnya kembali dibuat berlompatan. Tubuh jangkung Midorima menjulang di hadapannya, wajahnya terlihat cemas, dan … wangi?

"Ayo, kuantar kau pulang …," ujarnya pelan sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aihara terkejut. Bukannya tadi Midorima baru saja memasukkan bola yang terakhir? Sejak kapan dia sudah selesai berganti baju dan –

"Aihara? Kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa?"

"Midorima-kun? Ng, ti-tidak. Maaf aku melamun. Baiklah, ayo!"

Keduanya keluar dari _gym_ , Midorima menguncinya dan kemudian mereka bersama-sama pulang setelah Midorima menyerahkan kunci pada petugas keamanan sekolah.

"Rumahmu ke arah sini kan?"

"Iya."

Hening kembali melanda keduanya. Kecanggungan yang membuat suasana kaku tercipta di antara mereka. Midorima sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Aihara diam-diam melirik pada Midorima.

"Ehem, Aihara?"

"Ya?"

"Kau … sudah punya pacar?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan salah paham, nanodayo. Aku cuma penasaran."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena … memastikan aku tidak patah hati terlebih dulu."

"Midorima-kun?"

Kening sang gadis mengernyit dalam. Demi apa Midorima _absurd_ seperti ini? Saat menoleh Aihara mendapatkan jawabannya dengan jelas. Wajah Midorima memerah, tatapannya penuh harap, ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan sekaligus sangat tampan bagi Aihara.

Tanpa sadar membuat Aihara berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada."

Manik kelabu itu terbelalak usai menyadari apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Refleks Aihara menutup mulutnya, salah tingkah. Sementara Midorima tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan Sabtu sore besok? Ng, jangan berpikiran macam-macam, nanodayo. Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat … se-sebagai teman dulu mungkin?" ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. _'karena sepertinya aku suka kamu, nanodayo.'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Aihara tersipu. Senyum malu-malu merekah di bibirnya. "Aku mau," jawabnya lirih.

"Terima kasih. Kujemput jam 3 ya?"

Aihara mengangguk. "Hai'."

Tanpa terasa mereka telah tiba di depan rumah Aihara. Midorima tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai, masuklah, Aihara. _Mata ashita,_ " ujarnya sambil berbalik untuk pergi

"Midorima-kun!"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Dan hal lainnya juga … _Mata ashita._ "

Midorima tersenyum, " _Un, douita. Jaa._ "

Keduanya pun berpisah, sambil mengenang kehangatan yang tersisa dari debaran jantung yang berbicara mengenai perasaan yang sama. Hari itu setidaknya mereka telah berusaha jujur satu dengan lainnya. Mencoba memberikan kesempatan agar perasaan itu terungkapkan.

.

.

"Aihara?"

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau jalan-jalan lagi bersamaku?"

"Tentu. Hari ini menyenangkan, Midorima-kun. Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Bahagia terpancar dari manik kelabu miliknya.

"Hanya berdua saja, nanodayo. Dan tidak boleh dengan orang lain lagi."

"Eh? Ti-Tidak mungkin …."

"Jadikan hal itu mungkin, Aihara. Atau aku bisa cemburu. Ja-jangan salah sangka, nanodayo!"

"Kalau aku memang salah sangka, Midorima-kun harus tanggung jawab."

"…. Baiklah, _deal._ "

Midorima menarik telapak tangan Aihara dan menggenggamnya erat. "Apa? Aku cuma tak mau kau kedinginan, nanodayo."

Aihara hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Wajah keduanya lebih merah daripada mentari senja yang siap kembali ke peraduannya di balik horizon. Midorima mengelus puncak kepala Aihara dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kita pulang? Aku tidak mau membuat keluargamu cemas karena kau pulang malam, nanodayo."

Aihara hanya mengangguk. Menikmati setiap kebersamaannya bersama pemuda yang paling disayanginya. Keduanya tahu. Meski kata-kata itu tak terucap secara gamblang di telinga. Tapi jiwa mereka saling bertautan dan hati mereka saling mengerti. Lewat tindakan kata cinta itu terungkapkan.

" _Kimi ga daisuki …."_

.

.

.

End

A/N:

Hai, _minna-san!_ Ada yang kangen sama fic ini? XD maaf atas keterlambatannya. Aku masih dalam proses pemulihan diri jadi ga begitu bisa banyak bergerak dulu, hehe. Dan seharusnya ini selesai Desember yang lalu karena rencananya mau kuhadiahkan pada seseorang, tapi karena satu dan lain hal makanya jadi telat sekali.

So, this is it. _Happy very-extremely-belated birthday, Airys-senpai. Wish you all the best. Gomen_ , telat pake banget, setelah draft hilang dan banyak hal terjadi, aku harap ini tidak begitu mengecewakan. Maaf juga kalau seandainya Yuki-chan dan Midorin agak-agak OOC. Jujur deh, aku sedikit lupa sama plot awalnya, ini ngulang total dan yah _, I try my best to keep them in character but you know … hehehe. Anyway, still I wanna cherish you with this. Sorry for the longest wait. Happy birthday!_

Dan kalau berkenan, mungkin teman-teman bisa membacanya sambil mendengarkan **Crush by David Archuleta**. Lagu ini entah kenapa jadi cocok buat fic-fic dalam naungan **C.I.N.T.A** , _yeah just self proclaim_ , tapi yah terserah teman-teman tentunya (^_^) _I do hope that you enjoy this fic._

 _Anyway_ , maaf aku belum bisa balas review teman-teman satu per satu, soalnya aku terkendala di sinyal dan jaringan yang senantiasa eror. Akhir kata, terima kasih karena teman-teman sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk teman-teman yang sudah me- _review_ , mem- _follow_ bahkan mem- _fave_ fic ini. Semoga kalian menyukai chapter berikutnya ini. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. \\(^_^)/ Aku masih belajar, sehingga kesalahan mungkin masih ada meski aku berusaha meminimalisirnya. Karena itu mohon bantuan kritik dan sarannya untuk memperbaiki setiap kesalahan yang ada. _Nah, minna-san, doumo arigatou gozaimasu, jaa ne!_ (^_^)/

Love and Peace,

Chrisanne Sakura


End file.
